Toughest
by CleverforClever
Summary: Final chapter from 'Tough' and 'Tougher'. Freddie is dead. Carly is a wreck. And, of course, psychopaths from the Institute are trying to hunt her down and brutally assault her. What happens when a handsome stranger stops by?
1. Chapter 1

Toughest

It is 8:07 A.M. Griffin Hammond, a third generation wolf, watched the world before it exploded. At quarter after, Los Lobos would start a Civil War. Lines had been foolishly drawn in the sand a generation ago.

After the fall of Soviet Russia, a father took his two sons out of the country. He brought them to the United States, changing their names to 'Hammond' in the process.

The brothers were insatiable- drugs weren't enough, alcohol was insufficient, and women broke too easily.

They ran an international criminal empire for years. Then one of them turned State's evidence, bringing his dogs to the Federal Bureau of Investigation. The split had been a serious breach in authority. Who was in charge when half of the force left?

8:08

Griffin Hammond settled himself down. His uncle wanted to know who was stronger. Now both branches of the Wolf Pack would go to war. The body count would be enormous.

The Big Bad Wolf had howled in anger. His father had decided to bring in a new leader for his son's team. This wolf was weak; especially when it came to women.

"They are to be treated with respect. Ask before taking, don't just rape them," He was serious.

8:10

Big bad wolves don't take orders from those who are kind. Wolves are for raping, and killing, and dominating the weak. The foolish crowd outside the Bushwell Plaza deserved to die.

In a few minutes, body parts would be strewn across the ground, sirens would sound across the city, and that- **BITCH **Carly-fucking-Shay would remember who was _really_ in charge. He would show her, and her slutty little whore friend Sam. Both of them needed to be taught a lesson, needed to remember they were worthless- absolute trash, and their only goal in life was to satiate whatever deplorable desire he harbored.

Unfortunately, they were on a 'watch only' list.

8:11

Finally, it was getting time to show off. Carly and Sam were about to arrive home. The Big Bad Wolf snarled in hatred. They both seemed happy. For one thing, Carly was not hiding under a rock after her protector had been buried under a **_freaking_** building. She should have known what was coming her way. For another, Sam had not killed herself yet.

Griffin felt disappointment. After spending years breaking down boys mentally and physically, a mere bitch managed to overcome his training. Of course, she was friends with Carly, and Freddie had been there…

Maybe he was overreacting. Carly was just a girl, right? One h.p.o.a. he just so happened not to have screwed. And Sam, he had had his fun with her already. Her screams had filled his ears many nights.

So why was the Big Bad Wolf so upset?

8:12

The explosives were hard enough to get to. The new leader had the queerest of beliefs when it came to revenge- it is only an unfulfilled desire. He told the Big Bad Wolf that he had to keep it small.

Fine, he would keep it small. It was now their senior year. The girls had not seen hide or hair of an Institute Dog in six months. Well, not as far as they knew… both had been monitored quite extensively by both sides.

8:13

Two minutes until show time. The girls obliviously chatted as they made their way to the inside of the building. The Big Bad Wolf drooled his rage out. They would be close enough to the blast to feel it without being damaged.

It is not as though they could lodge a complaint with his boss. He had no desire to hear them out on anything. They were, after all, to blame for the Seattle Institute's failing.

Griffin's phone rang. It was his leader. He picked it up, greeting his master submissively.

8:14

The countdown began. The new leader went on to explain how important it was to leave certain things alone- especially Carly-fucking-Shay.

Griffin growled out his annoyance. This yapping dog wanted to protect her after everything she had done to him?! Fine, that was fine, but he could still scare her, right?!

8:15

There were two pops, a puff of smoke and that was it. Apparently The Big Bad Wolf had not been very successful at sneaking the explosives out after all.

Carly and Sam had been a bit shocked, but that's it. They were not terrified, and he certainly had not put them in their place. They were very, very lucky dogs on both sides had been ordered only to watch them, or they would have been in very, very big trouble.

Someday soon he would have them both. Until then, his brother was in charge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Love-Drunk

Carly stumbled out the door- or back in. It was hard to tell when she was this drunk.

"Freddie, help me up," Two surprisingly firm, but aged, hands helped her to her feet, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Carly," Dr. Hammond helped her into a booth, "How did you get your hands on so much alcohol."

Carly dropped the rest of her stash on the table, and motioned to her chest vividly, "Boobs…" Then let the issue drop.

"You're not afraid of me are you?"

Carly laughed, "I'm terrified. Sam told me what the dogs did to her," She sighed tiredly, "It took forever for her to get through it, but she did, we did." The brunette hiccupped, "but really, I lost my Freddie. What more can you take?"

Dr. Hammond laughed, "As a wolf myself, let me assure you, I can always take just a little bit more."

Carly shuddered, leaning away from him, "No way I'll ever be that drunk."

"I'll tell you a little story."

Carly glared at him, "Okay…"

"There once were two brothers. The older brother declared that his younger brother had to serve him always," Dr. Hammond growled in annoyance, "So his younger brother started a war to stop him."

Carly was close to passing out, "Are you going to rape me?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to let you know what's coming," He regarded her coolly over his glasses; "We are coming for you soon. Once we figure out how you do what you do, we will use you until we are satisfied, cheers." Hammond tipped his glass.

Carly swallowed hard, and drank more beer. It was to be a too long night for her. Lately, _every_ night had been too long.

First she slugged back a few too many drinks; just enough to get her to forget that the mangled corpse of her faithful boyfriend was trapped forever under tons and tons of debris. Then she reverted back to old Carly- the flirt. There were enough boys around to use. They bought her drinks, she let them touch her.

"Slow down," This boy pushed all the other guys away. They listened to him, afraid.

"Shuddup, Freddie," She growled at him, "It's not like, and like, I say… Where are we?"

He laughed, carrying her to the doorway, "Let's get you home."

The other male patrons had different ideas for this new knight-in-shining-armor. He doubled back for a moment, leaving the girl alone in the alley.

Without anyone to flirt with, or anything at all to distract her, Carly fell apart. That was the problem with alcohol- it brought out random emotions. She felt like total crap.

Freddie… was a complicated issue. Had she been sober, Carly could have reflected on how he had actually destroyed himself. The Good Wolf had been too stubborn to survive. And dangerous, he was very dangerous.

But since she was not sober, the only thing she _could_ focus on was her failures as his girlfriend. She had failed to keep him from going to the Institute in the first place, failed to get him back to her side upon his return, failed to recognize him as the best boyfriend ever, failed to keep him happy. Most damning of all- she failed to save him.

Two strong hands wrapped around the tops of her arms, "Freddie, I'm so sorry…"

He grunted.

"Please, just one more time, make love to me."

He grunted.

She felt her skirt rise and her panties fall, "Freddie, oh, Freddie, I need you back!"

He grunted.

"Ah!" The familiar pain was there. She had been pushed face-first into a wall, "Freddie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Freddie I'm sorry. Forgive me! Please!"

The grunting behind her was so foreign, yet recognizable. A familiar rhythm started. Within minutes she screamed his name, falling down unconscious. The last thing she could remember was a Freddie-shaped outline picking her back up.

He may have forgiven her, but Freddie was not coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sober

Carly awoke, sore and hung-over. She knew this would happen. Sam was already gone. The blond was a bit skittish. Rolling over, Carly encountered a Freddie-shaped body.

"Hi, my name's Steven, and I'm getting the impression that you don't remember last night," He sighed, "By the way, who's Freddie?"

Carly ducked under her sheets. This day could not possibly get any worse.

It was then that Spencer appeared, "Kiddo, we need to talk."

Half an hour later, Carly was present, more or less, on the couch on the first floor, "What am I doing here?"

"This is an intervention, kiddo," Sam sat down with a chicken wing, and pointed it at her friend, "You've got to stop."

"Stop what?!"

"Stop destroying your life," Spencer sighed, "I know how much you miss Freddie," he stopped when he met her gaze, "Fine, maybe I don't, but you need to move on. He'd want you to."

"Yeah," She agreed, "He would. He probably did. But how am I supposed to do that _knowing_ that's what he wanted for me? He was a sweet, caring guy. It's not like those are easy to find."

Steven hit the bottom step, "Um, look, you don't know me, but… I'd like to ask you out." He shifted nervously, "I know that you're probably not interested, but… I like you. You may just want to be friends and I'm totally fine living in perpetual discomfort!"

She stared, "Okay."

Steven's face dropped comically.

Carly giggled, "I mean, it's okay. I'll go out with you."

His face lifted. Sam and Spencer exchanged worried looks.

Carly decided to walk him out, "So… you probably think I'm a crazy girl, right?"

"Nah… you should meet my brother. He's crazy."

Carly shifted her arms up and down her shoulders, "Listen… I have to warn you, my life is pretty dangerous."

Steven looked at her incredulously, "How so?"

"I can't tell you. And I can't let you try and save me either. If we're dating, you have to know that someday, you will have to walk away, okay?"

He looked at her stoically, "No." Then he kissed her.

For the first time in a long, long time, Carly Shay felt… happy. Losing Freddie had been a harrowing loss. No one could ever replace him in her heart. He was her first. But he just could not be her last.

Steven was sweet. His kisses made her feel better. It was like liquor- it wiped her memories for a few precious seconds. Finally, he let her go, "I'll pick you up at seven."

"You must think I'm like, this total nub…"

"No, Carly, I think you're very special, more special than you will ever know."

She smiled, thinking that was a good thing.

It was not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Sour Sorrow

Sam was glad for Carly. Freddie had been their friend, but he had been dead for a long time now.

She had a secret. After all that time in the basement of the Institute, after all the emotional, psychological, and physical issues she had to deal with…. Sam had found herself.

Her whole life she had wandered. In school, at work, in her life, Sam Puckett lived without any idea of who she really was.

Now she knew. She knew the one thing that she had hidden from Carly, Spencer, Freddie and even herself; the young girl had been in love. Then her love had died.

Freddie probably knew that the truth. That was what they never shared about the Institute- it brings out who you truly were. Most of the time, people brought out their inner darkness. For Freddie, it brought out his stubbornness.

Sam had mourned Freddie more than anyone would ever know. She had loved him, and neither of them had a chance to talk about it. It was too late now. He was dead.

Sam had moved on.

Carly took forever to get ready. The worst part was the indecision. What should she wear? Did she want sex now? Did she just want a rebound, or was this a real relationship? Was it fair to drag another man into her life, knowing that the wolves were at her door?

Finally, the two girls had selected a comfortable, but attractive outfit. Carly promised to have fun, and Sam promised she would not do anything _terribly_ bad while her friend was out.

She was lying. The second the brunette was out the door, Sam rocketed up the stairs to Spencer's bedroom.

The artist was lying on the bed, relaxing.

"Hey Sam what's- ah!" his mouth was covered with hers as she purred happily.

"Hey baby, what're we watching?"

"The Black Channel is rerunning its series on the Midnight Blue controversy." He shook his head. Why, he remembered the days when the Black channel only showed a black screen. And now… now they went light enough into the color spectrum to show Navy Blue!

She laughed a little too loudly, snuggling into her secret boyfriend, "Are we ever going to tell Carly?"

He nodded his head, "About the controversy? Nah, she's too hard-core, 'black is black and that's that' or something like that. Man, she's bossy!"

Sam glared, "I meant about us."

"Of course, someday… when Carly will be cool with it!"

Her eyes rolled up to his, "So… never?'

"Never ever," He kissed her cheek with humor.

Sam's relationship with Spencer had been… odd. After escaping from the Institute, the young girl found herself at peace. There was a thin line between enlightenment and madness. Sam walked that line.

Spencer had been her greatest supporter. Yes, Carly was the best friend a girl could ask for (or bully into getting) but she had been too distraught to take on any more emotional burdens. The artist had been comforting, securing Sam with ease. He painted with her, sculpt her, made art with her as his muse. Along the way, a deep trust was formed.

Sam found her old crush on him making itself known. Not that she could do much about it. She was, after all, a sexual abuse victim. Still, the girl liked being with Spencer. He was fun, and carefree. They were happy together, sculpting, pulling pranks, or even just sitting together watching television.

He took her fear away and replaced it with summer sunshine.

There was only one thing that still scared her. Sam had not had sex with Spencer. Okay, yeah, he never pressured her or anything, but that was only one part of it. Did he find her attractive? Did he resent her for not doing more? Was he thinking about it? Did she want it?

Sam's mind raced with all sorts of unpleasant possibilities. Still, Spencer was just as calm as ever, gently stroking his girlfriend's back. Finally, she exploded, "What do you want from me?!"

He stared at her for a few moments in silence, "What are you talking about?"  
She sighed loudly, "I mean… what do you need me to do?"

He looked around questioningly, "Uh, lay still and don't yell like a crazy women?!"

She started sobbing. His arms flew around her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…. What did I say? What did I do?"

Sam kissed him. The two lost each other in an embrace. Finally, they came up for air.

"Um, okay, what?!" Spencer was totally lost, "Not that I'm complaining but, what was that about?"

Sam huffed, lying against him, "Never mind."

They lay still for a moment.

Then she spoke again, "Spencer, we have not have sex."

He groaned, "I noticed. Why are you pointing it out?"

She squirmed, "Okay. It's just that- I don't know what we're doing with one another."

"We are watching TV." She looked so scared, "That's it."

"You don't… need anything more?"

"I would like some snacks, but I know that you will eat them all before I get them."

She kissed him again.

"What was that for Sam?"

She shrugged, "You're just an awesome boyfriend."

"Can I have a snack?"

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dancing At Midnight

Carly whooped as she fell into her chair, "That was the absolute best day I have ever had!"

Steven leaned forward to kiss her, but his girl leaned away. They exchanged an awkward look. Steven took a drink.

"What do you want to do next?"

She shrugged, "I'm happy here." In her mind, she waged a war against Freddie's corpse. She felt horrible for moving on, but she had to. She held her hand out and grasped his, "I'm having a great time."

He smiled, and tightened the grip, "I'll be right back."

Carly sighed happily. Her phone buzzed with a text message. Looking around the girl checked it.

Her heart stopped. The sender was Fredward Benson.

She read the message.

"I am watching you Carly."

Her heart thudded. Freddie was dead. His phone had been disconnected a long time ago.

This was probably an Institute trick. Some sick dog was laughing himself silly at her horror. That was it. Somehow they got their hands on his number, and used it against her. Yeah, that was all this was.

It is not as though Freddie could have survived, was now trying to protect her from afar, and felt his heart break over her choice to move on, right?

Steven returned to find his date running home as fast as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Hitting the Ground

Sam had managed to disrobe down to her underwear. The two had stumbled onto this technique somewhere along the twists and turns that served as the foundation of their relationship. Spencer sat still, completely still. Sam hooked her hands into her underwear, and then stopped, "I can't."

"You can, but you don't have to."

She started hyperventilating, "I can't, I can't, I can't, and I won't. Spencer, it's too hard!"

He got up, and walked towards her very, very slowly, "You are Sam- you can do anything. You are a young, beautiful, vivacious woman who is totally unique."

Her tears slowed, "It's too hard! But I have to, 'cause I don't want to lose you!"

Spencer shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going anywhere…"

She growled angrily, "You don't know that! I could lose you! Do you know that! Someday you will just disappear like I did!"

"I am here, where is this coming from?"

"They all leave me!"

"Who?!" Spencer was getting a little upset.

"Everyone!"

"I don't, Carly doesn't," He yelled angrily.

Sam glared like he had no clue, "You don't understand…"

"No, I don't, so explain it!"

"I love you! I really do, and I am terrified that something is going to happen, and you'll leave me!"

She stared at him with unbelievable intensity. There was a moment of shock, then Spencer noticed something different about the room, "Carly?!"

The girl stood in the doorway quietly, realizing that, while she had been waiting for the next shoe to fall, it had already hit the ground.

"We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Questions

Spencer and Sam were… quiet. Carly tried not to feel like an old school 'marm' with two disobedient children. It was disconcerting. She cared deeply for both of them.

"I suppose you two weren't safe?"

Their heads turned up comically. Coming from Continuously Virginal Carly, this was bizarre.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Look, you're my best friend and all, but don't think you can tell me who to date."

The two girls squared off. Both had their arms crossed under their breasts, with a hard look on their faces.

Spencer got up, "Well, neither of you are in charge of me, so I'll say this," He turned to Sam, "I like you, a lot, but anyone who dates me needs to get along with my sister- Carly," He turned to her, "I love you, but don't think that you can control me and Sam. This is our life, not yours."

"I know. I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did…"

Spencer and Sam wrapped their arms around her.

"It wasn't a mistake, Carly."

"I think it was," She moaned, "I mean, all that ever comes of it is pain."

"And love," Spencer said, "You can't forget love."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Mementos

Nevel slammed his phone shut, "no."

He sat down in his chair, steepling his fingers.

This helped him think whenever he was in a bind. As a successful entrepreneur, a computer whiz, and a nerd in general, there were times when the young man need to focus his concentration on a decision. His fingers wringed between one another and then back to their previous positions, back and forth they writhed until he determined his next move.

At the corner of the room rested a shelf filled with ICarly mementoes. Most were Carly's some were Sam's… where was Freddie's? Sure he was just the tech producer, but surely Nevel should have procured something!

Nothing was there. It was like Freddie had disappeared completely. The door thudded with knocks. Sighing wearily, Nevel opened it. Carly pushed past him furiously, and threw herself into his couch. In the past, he had dreamed of this moment. Now it was simply frustrating.

"No, Carly, come in, I insist," His biting sarcasm was lost on her. She chewed her lip nervously. Old Nevel would have been annoyed. But FBI Agent Nevel Papperman found himself obligated to take care of a victim.

"He sent me a text!"

His eye quirked up. Opening her phone, he found the message. Nevel went to his computer and typed in some information, "Okay, this is not Freddie's number. Someone has tampered with your phone's memory…"

Carly had stopped pacing when she realized it was not from Freddie. Then she began again when she realized someone had taken her phone to mess with her, "Do you know who did that?"

He shook his head, "No… sorry. But I'll look into it."

She accepted a small hug, "I'm sorry I keep barging in on you…"

Nevel laughed. After the raid on the Seattle Institute, Carly had grown into the habit of breaking into his apartment at all hours for information. Of course, he could not provide her with much, so she always left unhappily, "Would you like something to drink? I think I can overlook some underage drinking for your sake."

Carly shook her head vigorously, "I can't, sorry."

He nodded, "Good night, Carly."

"Good night, Nevel."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Peaceful

Steven sat down on the edge of the building. It was peaceful up here. Peace… such a fleeting possession. Why did it always slip away?

He considered Carly Shay. She was sweet, and beautiful- but vulnerable too. He felt bad for her. What was this connection she desired so much? Why was 'Freddie' so important anyways? He was gone.

Why care so much about him? 'Freddie' had not been so impressive, anyone who watched ICarly could see that. It was not as though the girls had ever had an outpouring of support for him. They took him for granted until he threatened to leave, then they would be willing to listen to him. Well, one day he left. And now they were ready to appreciate him. Too bad, so sad, whining girls.

Life had just reached its toughest point.

Steven balled a fist, slamming it into the brick of the roof. Skin peeled off. He slammed it again, turning it red. Another strike and blood flowed out. He pumped his hand up and down until a bruise formed. Finally, the boy stopped- his anger abating.

Ow, that had hurt. Still, he knew that to get Carly to love him, he had to be the toughest. She only responded to power. That much was obvious. Yet, at the same time, she was reluctant to give into that power.

There were all these walls around her. Carly was terrified of what might happen to her. Those close to her were equally concerned. They viewed him as a necessary evil. He had to break down those walls.

Steven laughed at the thought. It was not his fault that they were so afraid. They acted as though impending doom was just around the corner.

"Do you think about death?"

Mad Dog laughed nervously behind him.

Steven answered, "I was about to ask you the same question…"

"Carly, sweet, goddess Carly Shay seems to like you just fine."

He shrugged, "I guess."

Mad Dog laughed again, "That's not a good thing; it means you have to die!"

The boy got to his feet, "It's a little harder than that to kill me, Jonah."

The dog hissed angrily, "My name is Mad Dog!"

He charged with murderous intent in mind.

Steven rolled off the edge, throwing the dog off the roof, onto the top of a bus. A body hit with a thud. Mad Dog groaned. The impact had broken his left arm, and knocked the breath from him.

He rolled to his feet. This new guy was faster than he looked, and able to recognize the perfect counter-strike even though he had never fought a dog before.

Jonah popped onto the hood, just as his opponent landed safely on the roof of the bus. Mad Dog took off as fast as he could go. Another body impacted him.

The two rolled to the ground. Mad Dog tried to power through. The Institute had taught him to. But this Steven knew better. He took advantage of the dog's training by tiring him out.

"Big mistake, Jonah, you're not a dog. You're not tougher than me. I am the toughest," Steven went on the offense, "And one of these days, you'll realize what a mistake this was…"

….

Mindy bounced out of school. As a senior, her life was filled with wonder- she could go anywhere, be anyone. She could go to a dozen colleges, fall in love with a dozen men (while experimenting with lesbianism) and change her major a dozen times without any regard for her future.

And, since she was so free, Mindy decided to take a scenic route home through the forest. Bouncing along in her red hoodie, she hummed a cheery tune.

She fell less than a dozen steps from entering the forest.

Turning, Mindy's face turned from innocence to horror. She did not know Jonah well, but she did not have to in order to see he was bloody and unmoving. She put a tentative hand to his neck.

Dead.

She let out a scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Bad News

"Carly come out."

Spencer sighed into his hands. Why did he always have to deliver bad news? Carly had been in the shower for an hour now, more than enough time to 'workout' any tension she had.

The door opened. Carly looked beautiful as she exited the bathroom in her post-shower robe. She sighed and bowed her head, "Sorry."

Spencer uncrossed his arms, "I know. Look, to be honest, I don't even know what's going on with me and Sam."

Carly nodded her head, "Yeah, it's just… It took me by surprise. I was so wrapped up in my own upside-down life, yours was just forgotten."

Spencer smiled, "To be fair, your life has been a bit more upside-down than mine."

They hugged. Carly spoke up, "I just…. Feel like that I don't do anything. The FBI, the Institute, they have power, not me."

He looked at her with concern, "Come on, no one is expecting you to fight a war! You're not Mom and Dad. You're a kid. This whole thing is so stupid"

"At least it's over, right?"

Her big brother nodded, "About that… Jonah passed away a couple of days ago."

"Define passed away, because that sounds like a peaceful way for a dog to die."

"He was beaten to death."

Carly's head thumped against the wall, "No, no, no, no, no… it's starting again!"

"Come on, it's not like they're coming for you again!"

They stared in silence. Carly groaned, "Listen, I am tired of living in fear. I won't run, I won't live afraid of tomorrow. Sam and I are going to prom, so help me, girly cow!"

Spencer leaned back, "Okay, crazy lady!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The End of a Friend

Nevel found the information he had been looking for. Frankly, he was shocked. It explained everything, though.

Dr. Richard Hammond had worked for the Bureau for years. As it turns out, he and Kennedy Hammond were brothers. They had fought a war with one another, _were_ still fighting a war.

In hindsight, Carly was simply a figure to bring about the end of the conflict. Richard Hammond was using the FBI to fight a war against criminals, and Kennedy was fighting to show his little brother who was boss.

Two sociopaths stuck killing one another because neither of them had the guts to call it all off. And now they finally found a trophy that could decide a winner; Carly Shay.

Nevel sighed. He remembered what he was like before the Institute, and honestly felt good about what he had become. The agent had been all bark, no bite, as a person, and truly bad. The Institute ensured that he learned what true power was, and what it _really _meant to** rue** something. And now the agent was using that power for good.

Now he was combing through old FBI files to see if he could uncover any new information to protect Carly.

Still, something was missing here. He went through the files of all the dogs, and realized this was too big to stop. Kennedy and Richard would finally fight it out, killing most of their followers, and the rest would drift off into the world to make packs of their own.

Richard was still with the FBI, someone that could boss Nevel around. But something was wrong with Kennedy's history. There seemed to be a mysterious five-year-gap that no one knew…

Nevel paged through document after document until a picture, by accident, fell out of a box of manila folders. Looking at the image, the agent let out a gasp. It couldn't be…

It was a picture of Marissa Benson with Kennedy Hammond.

Had he been a little more aware, he would have realized that someone had been looking for that same picture, and that was why it fell. If he had been slightly more aware than that, he would have realized that person was still in the room. And, going down this logical progression, would have realized that this person did _not_ want the information to get out, and would silence Nevel as best he could.

But Nevel was blissfully unaware as he got out his cellphone to call Carly. Unfortunately, an object slammed into the back of his head, preventing him from ever contacting her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Prom

Carly stared at the back of Steven's head. It had been so long since she had a crush. He was cute. She sighed dreamily. This was the love life she wanted. It was simple; standard.

The bell rang, dismissing the class. Carly gathered her things. Suddenly, the entrance was blocked by men in military uniform. Her heart stopped. Terrified, she stepped backwards against the wall. They were here, trapping their prey without an escape route…

They filed in quietly, the unsuspecting crowd murmured with interest. They had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, the leader barked out orders, "Company halt! Company, begin!"

The shortest one began humming, and the next shortest one started making popping sounds with his mouth. Finally, the leader began singing a love ballad, exclaiming that he would only stop when his girlfriend agreed to go to prom with him.

The girl silenced him with a kiss, and he carried her out of the room to cheering.

Carly, panting under her fort of overturned chairs slowly peeked her head out. Steven was moving the furniture, freeing her. He held out his hand. She grasped it, and he pulled her up.

The two stood in silence.

Carly felt herself getting redder and redder. This was too familiar- a cute boy, her bumbling, it was so… teenaged. It was nice. Not that she wanted to be embarrassed, it's just that, between embarrassment, and the threat of being ripped apart by beastly dogs, being embarrassed felt comfortable.

She sheepishly pushed her hair back, "You saw that, huh?"

He shrugged, "I see lots of stuff. Don't get me wrong, prom is pretty horrifying, but… it's not that bad!"

Carly laughed, really laughed. For the first time in a very, very long time, her guard was down: she was happy and maybe falling a little bit in love, just like a regular high school girl. She leaned forward in slow motion.

He came in perfectly, kissing her gently on the mouth. And all she could think was, "Freddie." Too quickly, she pulled away, wiping her mouth, "I'm sorry!" And then she ran out.

The wolf watched her go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve: The Wolf

"He's one of them," Carly stared out the window.

"Carly, are you listening?"

The brunette gave no sign of life, except the occasional dramatic sigh.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I've been thinking; what do we know about the Steven kid? One day, he shows up out of nowhere, homeschooled, and tells you he likes you? He's a dog!"

Carly twitched her lips, "Maybe."

Sam shook her friend, "Are you listening to yourself?!"

Her friend sighed wearily, "And so? Let's just say for a moment he is, even though neither of us has recognized him from the school."

Sam shuddered, but mentioned, "There are other Institutes!"

Carly rolled her eyes, "So… what? What do you want me to do? It's not like breaking up with him will solve anything!"

Sam's arms crossed her chest, "You can't be serious!"

"I don't know he's a dog," She held up her hands, "Yes, he has some scars, but it's not like that makes him evil!"

Sam's eyes rolled, "Let's be honest here; this is probably their plan. They sent in a nice, charming boy to get up your skirt and then rape us all to death!"

Carly rolled her eyes. After a year of non-stop threats pertaining to death and destruction, she felt exhausted.

"I'm going to call Steven right now," She pounded up the stairs and took her cell phone out. Was Steven a dog? She had never seen his place, so it was hard to tell. He had a certain toughness, but plenty of boys had that.

She could tease him… sexually. That would bring out the dog. It would also end with her bruised and used in his basement.

Did she even care anymore?

"Hey Steven."

"Hey Carly, what's up?"

She shrugged, not that he could see it, "I was just thinking about you."

"Good things, I hope."

"Yeah," _like the fact that my best friend thinks you're a psycho-killer rapist, you know,_ "Good things."

"Glad to hear. So… about prom. I was thinking, I know you want to take it slow-"

"Yes."

"And I was just-"

"No," She laughed a little, "I mean yes. I would love to go with you."

He made a happy sound on the other end of the line, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that sound. How happy it makes me."

"No, I don't know. But, I do know that you are taking me."

They spoke for another hour before Carly decided to test the boundaries of their relationship.

"So… I was just thinking about that night."

Steven, laughing, stopped, "The night when I reprogrammed my computer to play the Galaxy Wars theme?"

"No, when we had sex in the alley."

There was a moment of silence, "Oh… yeah… that."

Carly had to ask, "So what happened? I mean, I just want some details…"

A sigh came over the line, "I don't think that this is something you may want to relive."

Carly took off her shirt and pants, "No… I want to know exactly what it was like. So, what? Are we doing it again?" He said nothing. Carly huffed, "Right now, I am in my underwear; lacy, black, _tight_. Is that what you want to hear?"

Steven groaned.

"Steven, do you want to hear more?" A moment of silence as his breath huffed.

"Carly, are you sure this is what you want to talk about?"

She let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding, "I know what I want. But do you? I mean, I think you like me, but you've got to know you have no chance."

A small growl escaped his lips.

"I have a dress on already. You should see it- so hot. But while all the other boys are getting laid at hotels, and messing around in parking lots, and back alleys with their girlfriends, you won't be. I will not be there to please you. Do you realize that? Do you realize that no matter what you say, or do, my body, something you must crave intensely, is off limits?"

Any normal boy would be too frustrated to say anything. And any dog would threaten her. But Steven did neither of these things, only stating, "I want you to be happy. It's okay if you don't want to fool around. I care about you; you're my girlfriend."

A blush crept up her cheeks. It was something Freddie would say. How could something sweet come from someone evil?

If he was a dog… maybe he was a good one, like Nevel.

"Steven," She whispered.

His voice was a little stiff, "Yeah Carly?"

"I like you."

"I like you, too."

She hung up the phone happily.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Brothers

"Pay attention to this story, class. There were two brothers, named Romulus and Remus. Have you heard this one? It's about the foundation of Rome."

The teacher, who had a tone that changed between utterly boring and utterly annoying, decided to take a moment to explain Rome's beginnings. Carly's mind was wandering to her prom arrangements. Steven was going to pick her and Sam up. Gibby was taking Sam, and the boys were splitting the cost of transportation.

She cried out when the picture of a wolf man appeared on the screen. The class laughed, but the professor seemed unfazed.

"According to legend, Romulus and Remus were raised by a she-wolf, which gave them their strength. Yes, Miss Shay, I assume this is about the picture?"

Carly shook her head, "They were raised by a wolf?"

The teacher rolled his eyes long-sufferingly, "Yes, that's what I just said _according to the legend._ Of course, as with all brotherly tales, this one ended in bloodshed with one slaying the other to found Rome. _Yes Miss Shay I see you._"

Carly put her hand down.

The teacher went back to the subject, "When Rome's decay began, some writers turned to history to inspire the people to act more nobly. In this case, though, they found that their history was quite _ignoble_ and that their nation had been founded by bloodshed, maintained by bloodshed, and before you ask," Not that anyone would, "It ended in bloodshed. Barbarians invaded to rape and pillage. Read chapters six and seven for tomorrow's report. Good day, class."

The students filed out. As always, Steven walked with her, "What was that all about?"

Carly sighed trying to put it into words, "I was just wondering about brothers."

Steven laughed, "You have one."

She scoffed, "I meant how brothers fight. I can't imagine killing Spencer."

He shrugged, "I am no fan of mine. We recently re-connected. It's like there's this competition, you know?"

Carly nodded. One of the reasons she suspected he was a dog was due to the fact that he lived alone. His mother was dead, and he had been estranged from his father. That and his leather jacket all reminded her of Griffin. Then again, he was kind and sweet. Besides which, it's not like he _had_ to be a dog. Steven could be normal. It's not like the world was divided between dogs and not dogs. Well, perhaps to dogs that was true. But honestly, what was the point in playing it safe anymore?

They parted ways with a kiss. He touched Freddie's spot. She moaned. Maybe she let her guard down too early with him, but… she felt so _safe _with Steven! He held her close, and listened to her regardless of how busy he was.

"Hey… I've got great news! You know how that apartment across the hall is abandoned?"

Carly felt her heart breaking all over again. That was where she and Freddie…

"Well, you've got a new neighbor!"

"What?!"

Steven proclaimed, "ME!"

Carly's mouth opened comically, "Oh."

He apparently did not pick up on her lack of enthusiasm, going on about how they can see each other all the time now.

"We'll see each other every day now!"

"Oh," She said again. He seemed too happy to bring down. Her heart was breaking though. Apart from Marissa Benson's death, and Freddie's absence, Nevel had disappeared. Although only a junior officer of the FBI, he had been her protector.

She had not seen him in months.

"Carly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just excited about prom, that's all!"

He smiled, staring past her, "Yeah, it'll be a night we'll never forget…"

Carly tried to put on a brave face. She knew her life would soon be over.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Kidnapping

Nevel panted wearily. It had been almost a month now. What he had discovered was… unsettling. There had been no purpose to keeping him alive, really. The torture was not for information or even practice… it just happened out of habit he supposed.

The door opened, a wolf entered.

"Hello Nevel," Hissed the Big Bad Wolf.

Nevel dropped his head wearily, "Griffin, it's been a couple of weeks now, what do you really want?"

The wolf's head cracked, "I want nothing from you, but my brother requires I keep you alive. For now anyways, but let me warn you, I will kill you someday."

Nevel shook his head. The FBI and Institute had been at war with one another for over a decade now. It was ridiculous to expect that it would end with Carly.

"Your brother, or should I say, your cousin, is going to kill Richard Hammond, take over the FBI's dogs, and unite the family, right?"

Griffin's eyes narrowed. Nevel knew far more than he ought to. That was bad for his health. The Big Bad Wolf reached out and broke the agent's jaw.

No one would live to tell the dogs' secrets.

Meanwhile…

"Carly, hurry up, the boys have been here for ten minutes!" Spencer served tea to Steven and Gibby, "Sorry, but you know how girls how, they're never ready to come." He snickered, "He-he, 'ready to cum', unintended."

The boys accepted the tea gratefully.

"Hey, so Steven, you drink tea?"

Steven made an uncertain gesture, "It's okay, I am not much of a fan though."

"You usually drink something a bit more aggressive, right?"

The boy's eye quirked up, "How so?"

"I was just wondering if you think that it makes you less of a man to drink a nice calming tea than say, just violently taking whatever you want from the fridge?"

"No!" Steven chuckled, "Why does everyone think I'm evil?"

No one said anything.

"Oh boys, we're coming!"

The men snickered, "Coming…"

The boys were struck silent as their dates descended. Both girls flowed with a grace they had no idea they possessed. Carly was quite self-conscious when she hit the bottom step, ducking her head to bring her hair about her face.

Sam got angry. She was unused to be so… appealing and girly. That and she really wanted Spencer to take her. It was a terrible idea- he was a twenty-something with bad credit, she was a rape victim with a violent past. But still, she wished he could be there tonight.

"You're beautiful," Steven whispered, "You are a perfect goddess, Carly Shay."

She blushed, "Do you think so?"

His tender eyes met hers, "I really truly do."

Gibby was trying to get Sam to sign a non-aggression treaty. The blond threw it in his face declaring herself a free woman.

Carly stared at her date. His eyes searched, as if he were a million miles away, "Are you okay?"

The look he gave her was identical to Freddie's. Had he been about three inches shorter with a slightly different face, it would have been exactly the same, "I'm just fine."

They left together.

The limo ride was quiet. Gibby was trying to convince them that 'the Canadians were up to something', though what that something was seemed unknowable. Carly's phone buzzed, "Pull over!"

She made a motioning finger. Sam pushed Gibby out, and gestured to Steven to get out. He sent her a questioning look, but disembarked regardless. Once the boys were gone, Carly answered the phone. The caller ID was one she wanted to see for weeks, Nevel Papperman.

"Nevel, did you find out who it was?!"

A muffled, garbled sound came over the line.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what that means!"

"It means," A chilling voice came down the line, then changed its pitch to mock Nevel's, "That he's been captured by a Big Bad Wolf that broke his jaw. How's prom night Carly?"

Carly swallowed hard. Sam noticed the concerned look on her face, and creased her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Well, he knew a little too much."

Carly took a breath, "I am sorry, Nevel. Thank you, thank you for being a friend." The door opened, "We're not done in here yet!" Carly said, trying to shut it.

Nevel hit the floor, "Yes," Said Griffin, "Yes you are."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The Long Road Ahead

Needless to say, the rest of the ride was extremely awkward. Sam was in the corner clutching hard to Carly while Steven and Griffin held a stare-down.

"What do you want with us?" Carly was afraid of the answer, but she spoke anyways. She had to hear it from him. Griffin, though a monster, had a knack for telling her what he was going to do just to hurt her.

"What do you think?"

Carly swallowed hard.

Steven said nothing. Up to this point, Carly had suspected that her boyfriend was in on it. She suspected _everyone_ was capable of betraying her, especially handsome strangers. But now it was harder to tell. Was he glaring at a wolf, or just some guy who was horning in on prom time? Did he understand the danger they were in? Was this a practical joke to him, or was he part of the conspiracy? Their faces were identically dead. Neither of them said or did anything.

Finally Sam lost it completely. She bolted for the door. Griffin's punch hit her low in the ribs with awesome force, slamming her back against the roof of the vehicle, before launching her back into her seat beside Carly.

Carly gasped with fright at the speed and malicious intent of her ex-boyfriend.

"No more," Carly sighed, "Let Sam go. It's me you want."

Griffin laughed darkly, "Really? Is that what you think? I am not done with either of you yet."

Carly swallowed hard, "What do you want?"

His face was unreadable, but there was something akin to a smirk, "Take off the dress, and then we'll talk."

The car stopped. Their driver opened a door, saluting The Big Bad Wolf. Carly felt her heart plunge. The teens exit the vehicle. In front of them was a train.

"Get on."

The girls were hoisted on. Both started screaming, but Steven pushed them onto their transportation.

"Where are we going?" Sam was angry.

Griffin smirked, "Home. Carly, go in the back and take off your dress."

She nodded, walking past him.

He followed her into the next a car.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, she slipped the lime-green straps off. Even without them on the dress still clung to her. She had to push down on the bust. The dress was ankle length, so it started to bunch at the bottom as she slowly slipped it off. The green silk had felt good against her skin.

"Slowly, I am in no rush," Griffin leaned against the wall.

Carly nodded obediently. Without Freddie around, she was just another piece of meat to a dog.

Once the straps were off, she slipped the top off her breasts, freeing them. Griffin let out an appreciative murmur, but did nothing apart from that. The dress went down across her stomach, revealing a full black corset. Even though she had figured on doing nothing with Steven, she still felt like dressing up. Once her stomach was bared, the girl stopped.

Griffin paused. How much could he do to her? Could he strip her? Hit her? Right now he was just coercing her, factoring in his ability to terrorize his ex-girlfriend. But now he was stuck, "Is something wrong?"

Carly shuddered, shaking her head 'no' and moved on. She ran her thumbs to the back of the dress, hooking the digits into it at her buttocks, before forcing the fabric down. Griffin watched her breasts rise and fall quicker now. She was terrified.

The silk receded from her waist, revealing her lace black panties. Carly released the dress at the bottom of her thighs, letting it fall to the ground.

Griffin was pleased. He ran his hands together before stepping forward. He walked around her, like a predator, taking in the view, "Nice, nice… I can see why he chose you. Stay here," Griffin opened the door, "I'll be right back…"

The door slammed shut leaving the girl by herself in the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Death to the Innocent

Sam started screaming.

Carly shuddered as Griffin opened the door. In his hands was a length of rope. First, he bound her hands, the hogtied her completely, arching her neck back.

"Dumb Pup, get in here!"

In walked Guppy, a boy of about eleven years old, "You remember what I just did to that stupid bitch in there?"

Guppy nodded.

"Well then Dumb Pup, show this girl that you're a man."

He shoved the youth forward.

"Griffin, what are you doing?!"

Guppy stumbled, and then waddled a bit towards the girl.

"Griffin!"

"I am teaching this Dumb Pup a lesson about women; what good they are- the only good they are. He's going to learn how to put them in their place at a young age."

The look on her face dawned with understanding, "But he's just a little boy!"

Griffin raged out, "Did you hear that? You're just a little boy! Show her how 'little' you are! Make her regret her foolish thoughts! Any man would! Rape her and show her how strong you are!"

Guppy was terrified. He was breathing heavy, and, while backing up, tripped over his own feet. Griffin flew into a rage, picked the boy up by his hair and slammed him down, "Now show her who is dominant!"

Carly could not believe how insane this situation was. Griffin was trying to push a child into a sexual act.

"You're sick," She spat at the wolf angrily. This was disgusting, "Guppy, look at me." The boy crawled into a fetal position, "Guppy, it's me, Carly!"

He slowly rose to his feet.

"It's okay, it's okay, I know you're scared. I am too!" She spoke slower now, "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay… I am here, I will make everything better, okay?" Guppy whined, before cuddling against her like a small child, "Shhh… It's okay, I know. Everything is going to be okay."

The boy whispered, "I want my momma…"

"I know, it's okay. Now go to sleep." She glared daggers at Griffin again. He stood up in seconds, realizing Guppy would not victimize the young woman.

"Dumb Pup! I told you to fuck her!" He picked the boy up to see hard defiance written on his face, "Fine then!"

With a loud snap, he broke the boy's neck.

"NO!" Carly fumbled within her ropes, "You monster! How could you!"

Griffin let out a resentful laugh, "He was weak."

"I will never forgive you."

He looked her dead in the eyes, "Good, because I am about to do something even worse…"

He slammed the door. In seconds, Carly could hear Sam screaming again. The train ride continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Sicker

A couple of dogs removed Guppy's body. It made her sick. She sat in the dark silently waiting. After a couple of hours, Sam's screams had quieted until there was no sound at all. Carly shed a few tears for her, but they fell pointlessly to the floor. An argument sounded from the next car.

The door flew open again, blinding the young woman.

"Freddie?"

The door shut, it was Steven, "Hello Carly."

She squirmed in her ropes, "So, you're not exactly a dog are you?"

"Not quite."

He walked about the room quietly.

"What do you want?"

Steven said nothing, just circled her.

"What happened to Sam?"

Nothing again, just more circling.

"…Are you going to rape me?"

"You're going to beg me to."

"Never," Carly hissed, "I will never do that!"

Steven walked up behind her, kneeling on her back. She stiffened, expected the worst. He grabbed the ropes, pulling them. They contracted, drawing her breath away. Carly's limbs, aching from the hours of misuse, whined.

Suddenly, her feet were free. Relief flooded into her joints. Then her hands were unbound. Next, the rope on her chest and throat was undone.

Carly was free. She rolled on her back, crab-walking away from her captor, "Stay away."

"For the last time, Carly, you are going to beg me to make love to you."

She noted, absently, that he said 'love'. He was gentler too. Griffin had tied her as roughly as possible (even though she cooperated) yet Steven had untied her in a way that caused very little discomfort comparatively.

The young woman sighed as the last of her bonds fell away, "What do you want?"

"Something you can't give me," His head cocked to the side, it was so familiar to her.

"You're not going to hurt me?" she regretted asking that as soon as it left her mouth, yet…

"Pain is relative, wouldn't you agree?"

She curled into a ball, "…You said I would beg you. Why would I do that?"

"Do you know what happened to Freddie?"

…Silence.

The anger welled in her heart, "Don't you dare bring him up!"

"Why… do you miss your little boyfriend?" The words stung, but there was something beneath them, some facet of inflection that did not fit.

"I do. You would never understand."

"Beg me, and you'll know what I know."

"Never, I would not betray him like that."

"I think you already have. Now beg me to take you, and you'll get to know just how much pain you put him through."

Carly shuffled forward, and bowed her head, muttering under her breath.

Steven snorted, "Sorry, didn't hear that. What did you say?"

She opened her legs for him, "I said, 'go ahead' you dick."

He laughed, "Um, no, I said you had to beg me for it."

Carly back away from him, unable to even think of it. She was allowed to stand in the corner unbothered. Well, relatively unbothered. The thought of losing Freddie, and the fact that she did not know how he died, killed her.

"How do you even know anything about him?!"

He laughed, "I was there."

Steven stopped laughing, and quickly pinned Carly to the wall. She froze in a defensive position. He was not attacking her, just staring her right in the eyes. He had such chocolate soft brown eyes. Exactly like Freddie's. He was daring her to look him dead in the eyes- the truth was there. He had been at the Seattle Institute.

"Please…"

"Please, what, Carly?"

She closed her eyes ashamed. Opening them, she steeled herself, "Fuck me. My body is yours to do with however you like. But please, please tell me what happened to him…"

"Lay down."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Knowing

A.N. No smut for you!

Carly sobbed to herself in the corner. That had been… demeaning. Steven callously put his pants back on, "We'll be arriving soon. Get dressed."

She nodded absently. Freddie's death had been horrible- the way Steven described it… simply brutal. The blow by blow was more vivid than she thought it would be.

He had timed the emotional assault with his thrusts perfectly, pushing her further and further over the edge of sanity. His pace was identical to Freddie's. It drove her insane. If Sam was alive… how could they face each other again? Her friend had made it sound so glorious- so courageous.

Carly sniffed, and then rose to dress herself. It would all be over by the end of the night. She had counted on the dogs finding her. Not this quickly, but soon. She had told her father about the threat, and he had promised to use all his military resources to stop them. He wanted to save her.

She laughed. Her dad was too late for that.

He could not bring Freddie back, or make Steven less cruel. Sam was beyond broken, even with Spencer around.

After dressing, Carly exited the car. Griffin was stained with blood, sharpening a knife, "Let's go."

She nodded, following him.

They arrived at the Seattle Institute for Boys. Griffin dragged her along until Steven forced his fellow dog to release the young woman.  
"She's mine."

On the pile of bricks stood two men. The approximate area was the Headmaster's office.

"Carly Shay, good to see you again," Doctor Hammond wiped down his glasses.

Kennedy Hammond just stared, "I am so happy to meet you, young lady. I'll get to raping you soon enough."

The two brothers squared off.

"I see your son is here to keep you alive," Doctor Hammond snickered, "How is Marissa anyways?"

Carly gaped at Griffin. The nose, the eyes…. That's why he looked so much like Freddie….

"I had your son kill her. She betrayed me when she let you impregnate her."

Doctor Hammond shrugged. Carly reeled from the information- it explained everything. Why Marissa had to be killed, the likeness between Freddie and Griffin, and how the two brothers started fighting. It was all over a girl.

"How can this feud end?"

"Oh, I'll think of something. We'll have the boys fight."

The world exploded as the air force arrived. Colonel Shay had managed to classify the Institute Dogs as a threat to National Security. Whatever was left of the pack soon felt the wrath of the United States military. Limbs exploded as impossibly hot rounds struck the men around her. The rubble from the building flew through the air, ripping the men to shreds. Their private war was gunned down, person by person.

Steven wrestled Carly to the ground, protecting her. They locked eyes.

"Steven…" Carly felt unsure what to say, "What really happened to Freddie?"

"No mere human could have survived that attack."

No human could have, but perhaps a wolf.


	20. Chapter 20

Finale Chapter

"Where is he?"

Carly sighed quietly, "I… just don't know."

Nothing had happened. After all the fights, and threats, the Air Force had cleaned up the entire area. So really, it had all gone according to plan.

Months ago, when Carly realized that the dogs would have their war, and that it was only a matter of time until they used her as a trophy, she had installed an emergency panic button under her skin.

When the dogs had brought her to the former site of their home, she had activated it, summoning the awesome might of the United States Air Force. Theoretically, the pilots were only on a training run, targeting an abandoned site for practice. In reality, the government was tired of dogs causing mayhem.

They all burned.

She walked the perimeter, again. It was just like when Freddie died…

Or didn't really. She explained what she figured to Sam; twenty years ago, the Hammond Brothers got into a fight over Marissa Benson. The elder ordered the younger off, and this caused a division. Marissa had Griffon, who was taken by the elder, and then she had Freddie, and ran off with him.

When Mrs. Benson had contacted the Institute, she must not have realized, or perhaps not cared, that her exes would find her. From there, her former lovers had found a new way to fight their war; through their children. Freddie and Spencer would fight to the death, and then the brothers would know which of them was better. But then Freddie had 'died'. In reality, the damage done to him was so extensive, it required months of reconstructive therapy.

"I think he just became Steven because he didn't want to be Freddie anymore…"

Sam nodded, holding tightly to Spencer, "I'm not sure that _was _Freddie, kiddo."

Carly looked distant, "I could tell by the way… he touched me. Nobody but him could do that."

Sam leaned for support on Spencer. Nevel was dead. Guppy was dead. How many others….

"If it was him, why isn't he here?"

Carly scoffed, "He's a murderer…"

Spencer nodded, "But what about any dogs that survived? I mean, we likely got most of 'em, but I doubt we got 'em all!"

Carly smiled, "Fred- Steven will take care of them."

She walked away, broken hearted again. But she was getting used to it, getting tougher. Her phone beeped; a message from Freddie Benson.

"I'm watching you."

Looking around, Carly Smiled.

The end.


End file.
